Residual Effect
by Nekobaghira
Summary: The lingering effects of Lady Mastermind on Sage


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Marvel does. I'm not making any money doing this sort of thing. Big Thank you's to my beta's Nico and Kristine.  
  
Continuity - after XXM 9. Story inspired by a challenge to write this pairing.  
  
Residual Effect  
  
Sage was happy to be out of the maze of doors in her mind. She had been  
trapped what felt like an eternity. If not for Heather, she might not have come out of the coma. Yet, she still could feel the effects of Lady Mastermind's illusion. It was unnerving for the team's living computer to feel like she had a glitch or virus. Her headache was finally gone, and the team seemed to be getting back to normal, still had these lingering thoughts. She had never had them before, and she wondered  
why she hadn't noticed them before. She wandered around the apartment. Careful not to bump into anything, she purposely kept the lights off. She needed her tracking abilities if she was going to get a glimpse of the intruder. It was late, well into the wee hours of the morning, she was  
aware of his habits. She knew he was going to check in on Rogue. He would stop in on them every few days; after Rogue was not immune to Lady Mastermind's powers. And while Rogue said she was fine, Gambit liked to make sure his amour was well. His amour she thought. Why did that  
thought bother her? Was she really interested in Gambit? Perhaps she hadn't come out of Lady Mastermind's illusion as cleanly as she thought. Maybe the psychic bullet had some residual effect that she had not escaped. Sage had told everyone she was fine, back to normal. How could she tell Storm she wasn't feeling like herself? She couldn't fathom the thought of telling her, either of her own lustful thoughts about the man she barely knew, who also happened to be Rogue's love interest  
  
A cool breeze woke her from her thoughts. She became aware of the  
apartment. She crouched down in the hallway, looking into the living room  
area. She could see the dining table with its chairs around it. The  
moonlight was bright tonight, and her heart raced. She knew he would be  
here soon. He liked looking through the apartment before entering the room where Rogue slept. Sometimes he would just look through her window, but on bright moonlit nights, he couldn't risk being seen on the outside. So, that night he would break into the living room and glide into Rogue's room, and when he did, she would be ready.  
  
The window slid open silently, the breeze making the curtain flow toward  
the room. He was silent. As he entered the room, he glanced around. He  
didn't have a lot of time tonight, but he wanted to see her. The  
living room area was neat, flowers on the table, the chairs in their  
place. He looked around. One of the smaller tables near the corner of the  
hallway had a vase, with large flowers. He didn't recall seeing  
that there before. He was sure that table had been in a different location with pictures adorning it. Something didn't feel right tonight. It made him hesitate. After a few moments he thought maybe he was imaging things.  
Sage waited. She knew she had to be still or he would notice her. She was  
almost certain he saw her. His red eyes glowed and when he looked in her  
direction, she held her breath. She was just before the small table with  
the vase. Earlier in the day, she had rearranged the furniture, telling her colleagues she'd simply wanted a change. Bishop just rolled his eyes but helped Sage with the new arrangement. What irked him most was it had entailed only moving some tables around, switching some small items such as knickknacks. Couldn't she do it herself? He had also thought it odd that one table and chair, along with the china cabinet, were to remain unmoved. She had needed better cover if she was going to surprise Gambit.  
  
Gambit stealthily made his way closer to the hallway that led to the bedrooms, as he approached the hallway. His cat-like grace thrilled Sage. Gambit paused. He quickly glanced around the room a second time. Instinct told him something wasn't right. He was not going to wait, this time, to be surprised. Not willing to shrug off his uneasiness, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a playing card. He used extreme caution and planned to proceed with quick, deliberate actions. He entered the mouth of the hallway, then whirled around. Sage stood directly behind him. The surprise on his face was priceless. Tessa smiled to herself.  
  
"Sage!" whispered Gambit.  
  
"Well, Mr. Lebeau, you seem to make a habit of breaking in."  
  
Gambit gave Sage one of his most charming grins. He put the card back in his pocket and walked toward the living room area. He pulled out one of the dining room chairs, turned it around so that the back of it was facing outward, and straddled the seat. "Is there something you wish to discuss with me chere?"  
"Yes" Sage thought. She approached him slowly, smiling. She was behaving in a predatory manner, which caused Gambit to smile, he just watched her waiting for the punch line to come. Once she narrowed the distance between them, she placed her soft hands on his face. His eyes were drawn to look up at her as she connected his lips to hers in one electric, lust-filled kiss.  
  
Tbc. 


End file.
